Las Cuatro Fases de la Luna
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Archie, el que reniega de los pantalones y Mopsy, la amante de los perros, acaban de iniciar su luna de miel. Cecilia y familia siguen afrontando los retos diarios. La vida, como la luna, tiene fases. Continuacion de Luces de Navidad. Potterverso sorgexp.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS CUATRO FASES DE LA LUNA**

**Dramatis Personae:**

**- Archie: **el viejo mago al que le gusta una brisilla por sus partes.

**- Mopsy: **Una bruja amante de los perros y del brujo arriba mencionado.

**- Cecilia Pizarro Vilamaior:** una bruja española, funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia, casada con un ingeniero informático y madre de cuatro hijos.

**- Alberto:** el marido muggle de la anterior.

**- Isabel, Mencía, Alberto y Cristina: **los cuatro distinguidos tesoros de los dos arriba mencionados.

**- Doña Lutgarda: **una bruja asturiana que regenta un hostal en un pueblo perdido en un profundo valle de los Picos de Europa.

**- Orestes: **el brujo marido de la anterior.

**- Amaia Vilamaior: **hermana mayor de la madre de Cecilia, y sanadora con años de práctica.

**- Lucía Larumbe: **hija de la anterior, y por tanto prima hermana de Cecilia.

**- Un sanador jovencito y con poca experiencia.**

**Cameos:**

- Lucius Malfoy; Muriel Prewett (la tía ricachona y solterona de Molly que le presta la diadema a Fleur. Puesto que en la película Ron en su lugar menciona a la tía Tessie, a ésta la he puesto como la hermana de la anterior, abuela de Mafalda, la otra pobre que se quedó en el cajón de la Rowling).

**Nota Previa:**

Esta historia es una continuación de Luces de Navidad. Resulta conveniente leer la anterior para conocer algunos antecedentes.

Los diálogos de Archie, Mopsy y compañía británica los he traducido al español para facilitar su lectura, habida cuenta de que en esta historia son más largos.

Por cierto, Archie sigue apellidándose Tumtums. Eso no obsta para que pertenezca al Clan de los MacNap (elegido porque suena a nappies – es decir, pañales).

Dedicada a Sirlaye y a Revitaa, porque una me pidió una luna de miel de Archie y la otra más de Cecilia (y hay que cuidar a las pocas personas que me dejan reviews).

**Cláusula de Descargo y de Copyright:**

Los personajes y demás del potterverso, son de la Rowling. La sorgexpansión española es míaaaaa.

**LAS CUATRO FASES DE LA LUNA**

**Enero de 2010**

**Cuarto Menguante**

Lucius Malfoy puso cara de espanto cuando Archie le tendió el chisme, pero no lo rechazó. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba ya más de diez años contemporizando con un mundo mágico decadente, así que una mas no iba a hacer la diferencia.

- Miras por aquí y cuando la imagen sea perfecta aprietas en este botoncito.- Explicó Archie.- ¿Has entendido, Malfoy?

- Por supuesto. No soy tonto.

Archie alzó una ceja y a punto estuvo de soltarle algo. Pero siendo el día que era se limitó a subirse el nudo de la corbata de manera ostentosa delante de sus mismísimas narices, para que apreciara debidamente cómo se regodeaba en los colores: rojo y amarillo, por supuesto. Lucius pensó que aquello era patético y torció ligeramente la nariz, conteniendo la mueca de desagrado. Archie había hecho gala de un perverso sentido del humor al invitarle al evento a título de hijo único del que fue su archienemigo del alma en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Pero claro, en la sociedad británica aquello de las posiciones sociales escolares tenía mucha relevancia para toda la vida y, como Narcissa se encargó de recalcarle debidamente, hubiera quedado francamente mal si se hubiera excusado. Y Lucius Malfoy valoraba muy mucho la opinión de Narcissa, sobre todo en cuestiones de protocolo mágico victoriano.

Archie sonrió a su flamante esposa y se puso a su lado.

- Ahora, cariño, di _cheese_.- Le dijo.- Y tu, aprieta el botón .- Gritó a Lucius.- Si eres capaz.- masculló entre dientes.

Lucius miró la pantallita asombrado del nivel de perfección al que llegaban los _muggles._ Por ella contempló el típico kilt que Archie lucía, sin duda el de su clan, los MacNap. Observó que llevaba su varita al cinto como en tiempos se habría llevado una espada, y que además estrenaba dentadura postiza. Lo que no sabía Lucius es que iba adherida a las encías con un nuevo pegamento muggle que permitía dentelladas de tiburón, y le hubiera interesado, porque ya empezaba a usar ese tipo de prótesis. Lucius suspiró y apretó el botón, inmortalizando para la posteridad aquella boda invernal en una cámara digital.

- Tsh, tsh.

Lucius se giró para toparse de frente con el gesto de reprobación de Muriel Prewett.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con un deje de hartazgo en la voz. Ya estaba bien. Habían pasado ¿cuántos? ¿diez años? ¿doce? ¿Es que iban a estar reprochándole toda la vida? Al fin y al cabo, Cissy había sido determinante en el triunfo de Potter. Lucius, con la fría sangre slythering cercana al punto de ebullición, dedicó a la señora una mirada torva. Muriel ni se inmutó.

- No estaba hablando contigo, Malfoy.- Y sin más se giró para continuar criticando a la novia delante de Dedalus Diggle. Al fin y al cabo, ese era privilegio de solterona de más de 110.

La novia, por supuesto, no era otra que Mopsy. Llevaba una túnica de color crema adamasquinada, larga hasta los pies, lo que impedía que se vieran sus piernas largas, finas y rectas como alambres y sus pies un poco de pato. El pelo cano y encrespado se lo había dejado suelto, y coronaba su cabeza con una diadema de flores secas que dejaba flotar nubes de polvo cada vez que se movía.

- Estás preciosa, querida.- Dijo Archie en un tono que le aseguraba que Muriel le oiría bien. Muchísimos años atrás, Archie estuvo locamente enamorado de Tessie, la hermana menor de Muriel. Pero ella se casó con un Hufflepuff que falleció al poco tiempo, dejándola viuda con un hijo de corta edad que resultó ser un squib. Un escandalazo que Muriel no quería ni mencionar. Por lo que Archie había oído, el hijo de Tessie se dedicaba a la contabilidad. Y por lo que también había oído, la hija del hijo de Tessie sí había salido bruja. Pero como había caído en Slytherin, Muriel tampoco la mencionaba.

- ¡Gruaf! ¡Gruaf!

- ¡Ven querido! – Mopsy llamó encantada a Witty, el cachorro de la familia, un westie blanco como un copo de nieve, con la debida mala leche que se supone en un perro pequeño de raza escocesa. El can acudió moviendo el rabo, con su abrigo del mismo tartán que el kilt de Archie, tras haber levantado la pata en los faldones de Malfoy.

- Querida, es hora de marcharnos.- Dijo Archie. Y Mopsy, encantada de la vida, pidió silencio a la concurrencia y anunció que iba a proceder a arrojar el ramo. Las féminas solteras o viudas (que también las había en una cantidad no desdeñable), empezaron a dar grititos y palmitas como si tuvieran quince años mientras correteaban para conseguir un buen sitio. Todas, menos Muriel. Mopsy se giró como una peonza, para no ver quién lo recogía, y lo lanzó a lo alto mientras las chicas coreaban un sonoro ¡Ahhhh! Por supuesto, fue a parar al regazo de Muriel, que lo tomó por un extremo poniendo cara de asco y lo dejó en el suelo mientras las demás palmoteaban.

- ¡Adios, chiiiiiicaaaaas! – Se despidió Mopsy mientras Archie tiraba de su brazo, camino del lugar donde tenía aparcada la escoba. Comenzaba su luna de miel. Y se llevaban a Witty, por supuesto.

En opinión de Mopsy, era puro romanticismo. Archie se había decidido a declararse en aquel lugar. ¿Qué mejor que comenzar una nueva vida también allí?

Pero en el Warlock, el hotel del Madrid mágico, no admitían animales de compañía, así que tuvieron que descartarlo. Y Archie tampoco quería la costa, porque le traía recuerdos poco agradables de un verano con quemaduras en salva sea la parte. Escogieron el único pueblo completamente mágico de España, una aldea perdida por los Picos de Europa. En invierno había poquísima gente, unas diez personas, mientras que en verano aquello se llenaba gracias a los campamentos para niños mágicos que organizaba el Ministerio, una forma de completar la educación mágica que se simultaneaba con la muggle.

La Fonda del Cepillo, regentada por doña Lutgarda, era el único establecimiento hotelero del lugar, a rebosar de padres de visita en verano, y más solo que _La Una_ en el crudo invierno, por lo que no hubo inconveniente en admitir al perro. La dueña era una bruja entrada en años, alta y robusta, una asturiana de piel de melocotón y pelo rubio ceniza natural, salpicado de alguna cana aquí y allá. Su marido, Orestes, era un brujo bajo, ancho, paticorto, barrigón y calvo, con fama justamente adquirida de buen bebedor. Orestes se emborrachaba periódicamente, y cuando lo hacía, lejos de darle por lo violento, le entraba la vena amorosa y seductora, y entonces doña Lutgarda, entre aromas alcohólicos, pasaba unas noches insomnes y alborotadas que compensaban sobradamente el disgusto por la borrachera.

La habitación era cálida, con una enorme cama con dosel. Archie palpó el colchón y asintió con aprobación. Era blandito y amoroso, como a él le gustaba.

- En seguida estoy lista, cariño.- Dijo Mopsy y, lentamente y con coquetería, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Archie sonrió y se tumbó sobre la cama, expectante, con su camisola de dormir y su gorro con pompón. Varios minutos después, cuando Mopsy salió vestida con un camisón blanco como la nieve y largo hasta los pies, Archie roncaba como una locomotora de vapor. Mopsy hizo un mohín, un tanto frustrada. Pero enseguida pensó que tenían toda la mañana del día siguiente por delante. Al fin y al cabo, Archie era mucho mejor por las mañanas, cuando se levantaba mimosón. Y con esos pensamientos se metió en la cama junto a su flamante marido y se durmió.

**xXxXxXxXx**

En Madrid, Cecilia estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, desnuda de cintura para arriba mientras Alberto, su marido, sin decir nada le aplicaba una crema de aceite de rosa mosqueta en las cicatrices del hombro y la espalda.

Hacía poco más de un mes que un animal mezcla de una criatura mágica oriunda de Grecia llamada cinamolgo y chucho corriente, le había sacudido un zarpazo en la espalda, introduciéndole bajo la piel escamas de dragón. Cecilia era terriblemente alérgica a la piel de dragón, cosa que su marido, un completo muggle, ignoraba totalmente. A punto estuvo de irse al otro barrio gracias a una terrible reacción anafiláctica, atajada oportunamente por su tía, una sanadora muy experta. Ahora Cecilia tenía cuatro surcos rojos en la paletilla y todavía necesitaba rehabilitación para recuperar la musculatura desgarrada por la criatura.

Alberto permanecía en silencio, meditando lo terrible de las cicatrices.

- ¿Se te quitarán alguna vez? – preguntó con tono vacilante.

- Se atenuarán, pero son cicatrices causadas por una criatura semi mágica. No se irán del todo.- Contestó ella con la voz amortiguada por el edredón.

- No tienen nada que envidiar a las zarpas del oso que se merendó a Favila.- Murmuró Alberto con resignación.

- Hay cosas peores.

- Sin duda, hubiera sido mucho peor que te hubieras muerto.

- No me he muerto.

Alberto, que nunca sabía a ciencia cierta el alcance de los riesgos de la magia, desde el accidente de Cecilia había empezado a temerla, aunque no se lo había confesado abiertamente a su mujer.

Siguió masajeando, sumido en sus reflexiones, cuando observó que Cecilia se estremecía. Acarició con más intensidad y, percibiendo que le gustaba, se animó un poco y le besó suavemente en el centro de la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. Cecilia ronroneó y Alberto, tan necesitado como ella, fue besando, besando hacia arriba.

- ¡Ay!

Cecilia se estremeció de dolor mientras Alberto daba un respingo.

- Lo siento, mi amor.

Todavía le dolía mucho el hombro. Muchísimo. No le había dicho a nadie que las sesiones diarias de rehabilitación en el Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas eran un completo suplicio. Su tía le había dicho que debería estar de baja, pero Cecilia, responsable y alto cargo ministerial, y ahora además heroína nacional gracias al chucho, había desestimado aquella opción. En ocasiones como aquella Cecilia se planteaba si no habría sido un error insistir en incorporarse al trabajo sin estar completamente recuperada.

- Me parece que aún no estoy para eso. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, mi vida. – Contestó él dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna. Alberto se irguió, se dirigió a su lado de la cama y extrajo de debajo de la almohada su pijama.

Poco después, una agotada y dolorida Cecilia se dormía muy pegada a su marido, con una pierna por encima del muslo de Alberto, mientras él suavemente le acariciaba el pelo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Pasaban las horas de la noche y doña Lutgarda pensaba que aquello también pasaba de castaño oscuro. Esta vez, Orestes no iba a conseguir que el enfado se le pasara a su señora cumpliendo con ella en el lecho conyugal. Decidida, agarró un pequeño caldero de cobre de un aparador, unos botes polvorientos de la alacena, cerró la puerta muy bien, tan bien que no lo hizo bajo siete candados sino bajo siete hechizos potentes, y se puso a trajinar a la lumbre de la cocina de gas.

Pero doña Lutgarda, enfrascada en lo que había estaba haciendo, se olvidó de quitar los siete embrujos cuando terminó con aquello y se fue a la cama, y hacia las cinco de la mañana, cuando Orestes llegó a casa enardecido por el alcohol y encontró la puerta cerrada a cal y canto, casi todos los residentes del pueblo se despertaron con sus aporreos y gritos. Casi todos, porque doña Lutgarda, agotada por la magia que había invocado, dormía como un tronco.

Archie fue uno de los que se despertó. Pero no fue por los golpes de Orestes, sino por los agudos ladridos de Witty. Mopsy también se despertó, sentándose de golpe en la cama.

- ¿Qué… qué ocurre, Archie?

- Un gamberro. Está golpeando algo. O tal vez sea uno de esos trolls locales. Cocos, creo que los llaman…u Hombres del Saco… no se…

- ¿No puedes hacer algo?

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No se. Bajar a ver.

- ¿Quieres que baje?

- Es que si no, Witty no se va a tranquilizar. Salvo que lo dejemos dormir en nuestra cama, claro.

Archie miró al perro con disgusto. No. Había sido tajante con Mopsy. Nada de chucho en la cama durante la luna de miel. Después… bueno, después ya le compraría una caseta. Archie suspiró y transigió. Se levantó en camisola de dormir y gorro con pompón en la punta y bajó a la planta baja.

- ¡Lutgardaaaaaa! ¡Abreeeee! – Orestes bramaba en el exterior. Archie descorrió el visillo y contempló al hombre gordo, con la nariz y las mejillas coloradas. Orestes podía estar borracho, pero su cerebro ya estaba habituado a su sistema alcohólico- sanguíneo, de manera que, cuando lo vio, se dirigió a él.

- ¡Abra! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy el marido de la dueña! ¡the husband! ¡The owner husband! – En última instancia, Orestes recordó que tenían unos huéspedes ingleses. O escoceses. O galeses… tanto daba. Y con un inglés macarrónico chilló "¡Open the door!"

Archie comprendió que no había otra manera de acallar el escándalo, así que se acercó a la puerta, la observó alucinado por la profusión de hechizos, se rascó la cabeza y extrajo su varita de la manga de la camisola. Al cabo de siete intensos Finites la puerta se abrió y Orestes entró balbuciendo múltiples gracias mezcladas con "zankius". Cuando lo hizo, ambos sintieron una especie de fogonazo invisible, un sonido como "flash" acompañado de una sensación tenue y húmeda. Los dos se miraron fijamente un momento, y los dos pensaron que sería el viento del norte que entraba por la puerta en una noche invernal. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, murmuraron algo a modo de despedida, y cada uno volvió a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Ya lo has resuelto? – Preguntó Mopsy. Estaba sentada en la cama, con el perrito en el regazo.

- Si, cariño. Tu hombre ya ha resuelto el problema.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Así Witty podrá dormir tranquilito!

- Eso, eso.- Dijo Archie sonriendo como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y tuviera siete años.- El perro a dormir.- lo cogió y lo depositó en el suelo. El perro gruñó un poco, pero se calló inmediatamente y corrió a acurrucarse bajo la cama cuando vio la punta de la varita de Archie asomando por la manga.

- Ven aquí, reina de Avalón…

**xXxXxXxXx**

En la planta de abajo, en el dormitorio de los amos del lugar, también acontecían cosas. Orestes, como siempre, se había metido en la cama desnudo y cariñosón. Pero doña Lutgarda estaba demasiado dormida y se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

- Vamos, cariño, que aquí está tu osito amoroso.- ronroneó en el oído de doña Lutgarda mientras le hacía cosquillas y mimitos aquí y allá. Doña Lutgarda sonrió en sueños y, dormida como estaba, se giró hacia su marido. La cosa prometía, pensó Orestes.

**XxXxXxXxX**

En el piso de arriba, Archie estaba desolado. El, tan machote, tan viril, tan...Gryffindor... Y nada, que no. Jamás le había ocurrido. Era horrible.

- No te preocupes, cielo.- Dijo Mopsy.- Estas cosas también dependen mucho del cansancio, y ha sido un día de muchas emociones. Mañana ya verás como no aparecemos abajo hasta la hora de la comida.

- Ya, hasta la hora de la comida.

- Pues claro, cariño.- Mopsy le besó la mejilla, muy tierna, se recolocó el camisón y se durmió. Archie permaneció un buen rato despierto. Nunca le había ocurrido….nunca…

**xXxXxXxXx**

En el piso inferior, las cosas no iban mejor. Orestes, desesperado, se encontraba en las mismas. Doña Lutgarda, por su parte, había abierto un ojo, visto lo que había que ver, sonreído con malicia, y se había vuelto a dormir como un tronco. Ya se lo había advertido su bisabuela. Esa magia, esa en particular, agotaba mucho… mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS CUATRO FASES DE LA LUNA**

**Noche****s Sin Luna**

Los peores temores de Archie se confirmaron sobradamente. El nuevo día no trajo nada bueno, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Aquello estaba cada vez peor, más deprimido y blandengue. Mopsy, al principio, no le dio mucha importancia, pero pasaban los días y las noches y seguían en blanco, así que empezó a pensar que a su marido le ocurría algo. Y empezó a hablar de ir al hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Bramó Archie.

- Pero cariño, estas cosas tienen solución. Lo que ocurre es que hay que hablarlas con expertos.

- ¡Son mis partes privadas!

- ¡Son tus obligaciones maritales!

- ¡Nunca antes me había ocurrido!

- ¡Pues ahora si! ¡Y la que sufre las consecuencias soy yo!

- Ya... ya se me pasará...

- Y mientras tanto ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¡Estoy muy _insatisfecha_, Archie!

Ante la contundencia de Mopsy, rematada por unos ladridos de Witty que también sonaron a reproche, Archie accedió. Y allí estaba, ocultando la cara tras un enorme ejemplar del Daily Prophet atrasado que había encontrado por casualidad en la salita de espera. Menos mal que no había nadie más en aquella habitación. Y llegó el momento temido.

- ¿Señor Tumtums? – Un chico joven. Archie respiró aliviado. Al menos, no se trataba de una mujer.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- ¿Puedes mirar si me he dejado el móvil? Debería estar en el segundo cajón de la mesilla, junto a las llaves del coche.

Alberto, al otro lado del teléfono, no ocultaba que estaba preocupado. Perder el móvil era un inconveniente, y Cecilia ya había observado que cuando estaba a punto de iniciarse el periodo de exámenes, su marido se contagiaba en parte del nerviosismo de los estudiantes. En el verano de 2008, cuando comenzó la crisis financiera, la empresa de la que Alberto era un alto cargo fue absorbida por una firma americana, que desembarcó con sus propios efectivos poniendo de patitas en la calle a toda la cúpula, Alberto incluido. En septiembre, una compañera de estudios que era profesora universitaria dio a luz, y Alberto fue contratado como profesor suplente. Cuatro meses después, la profesora decidió tomarse una excedencia de un año, y Alberto, que había resultado un estupendo profesor, se encontró con un contrato por un curso. Y de ahí, fueron saliendo clases y más clases, proyectos de investigación universitarios, conferencias, publicaciones, y hasta el primer borrador de la tesis doctoral.

Ni que decir tiene que ganaba menos que en sus años de alto ejecutivo. Pero era un hombre feliz con su trabajo. Y además, el dinero, siendo Cecilia lo que era, gracias a Dios no era tanto problema.

- Voy a mirar.- Cecilia se dirigió al dormitorio con el teléfono inalámbrico en la oreja. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla, abrió el segundo cajón y rebuscó entre las cosas de su marido. El teléfono estaba debajo de una bolsa de farmacia. Cuando lo cogió, el contenido de la bolsa asomó accidentalmente. Cecilia se quedó muda.

- ¿Cecilia? ¿Lo has encontrado? - La voz de Alberto salía del auricular con un toque de ansiedad mal contenida. Cecilia tardó en reaccionar.

- Si, si.

- Uf ¡Menos mal! ¡Creí que lo había perdido! Estaré en casa en una hora, cariño.

Cecilia no fue capaz de contestar nada, absolutamente nada a su marido.

**xXxXxXxXx**

En el Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas, la jefa del servicio, que no era otra que la tía de Cecilia, dedicaba toda su atención al sanador jovencito que tenía delante. Muy nervioso, el mago estaba explicando los síntomas.

- No... no se lo que es.- Concluyó.- pero no cabe duda de que se trata de un sortilegio y de que lo ha dejado... lo ha dejado...

- Impotente.- concluyó la tía de Cecilia.

El brujo, que como ya se ha dicho era jovencito, la miró con una expresión dolorida, como si la sola alusión al término pudiera hacer mella en su... bueno, en lo mismo que tenía Archie.

- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó la tía de Cecilia.

- Le he encargado una larga lista de hechizos de diagnosis.

- Déjame el expediente.- Pidió la tía de Cecilia.

Amaia suspiró mientras el mago salía por la puerta. Si los hombres para cualquier enfermedad, mágica o no, eran mucho más melodramáticos que las mujeres, en estas cuestiones en particular eran terribles. Se ajustó las gafas y empezó a leer con atención. Alzó las cejas cuando vio que el número de historial no era nuevo, y ahogó una exclamación cuando reconoció al mago que dos veranos atrás había atendido de quemaduras en el trasero e ingesta de sustancias alucinógenas.

- ¡Este señor se va a convertir en un habitual! – Exclamó para si. Y, divertida, empezó a leer el largo listado de síntomas y pruebas que había consignado el sanador.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Cecilia se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó en la cama, con la caja entre las manos, desolada. Ella, tan fuerte, tan capaz, tan inteligente. Ella que hasta la fecha había capeado todos los temporales con una entereza pasmosa, que lidiaba a diario con los problemas del Ministerio y con cuatro hijos pequeños todos mágicos. Ella, ahora, se sentía completamente derrotada por la cajita de cartón que tenía entre las manos.

Era una caja azul, no muy grande, todavía con el precinto. Que no se hubiera estrenado era un pobre consuelo para Cecilia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras depositaba de nuevo el envase en la bolsa. Dentro aún estaba el tique. Lo sacó y observó que había sido comprada uno de los días en los que ella estaba en el hospital, y su cerebro procesó que, tal vez, aquello venía de antes y Alberto no había consumado su infidelidad precisamente por el accidente. Respiró hondo y miró el reloj. Su marido estaría en casa en unos cuarenta minutos. Podía intentar hacer como si no lo hubiera visto, montar una escena o simplemente… simplemente… simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

¡Qué ironía! Una bruja poderosa derrotada por un cartón azul en cuyo interior se suponía que había fundas de látex, y que lucía ostentosamente la palabra _Durex_ impresa en letras amarillas.

**xXxXxXxXx**

- ¡No puede ser!.- Murmuró Amaia para sí. Levantó la cabeza, se quitó las gafas y dejó perderse la vista por los tejados. Aquella noche había caído una nevada en Madrid y todavía estaban completamente blancos.

De repente, se acordó de _House._ Ella no era fan. Mas bien al contrario, odiaba a aquel sujeto impertinente y desagradable. Sus hijos y su marido, en cambio, disfrutaban muchísimo con las salidas de pata de banco de aquella eminencia médica televisiva que además carecía completamente de las mas elementales habilidades sociales. Ella pensaba que, en cuestiones de salud, mágica o no, lo primero que necesita la gente es que los tranquilicen. Todo lo contrario de lo que hacía el susodicho _Doctor House_. Por eso la sacaba de quicio. Por otra parte, eso del médico metido a detective tampoco le parecía bien. Y sin embargo, en este caso Amaia pensó que con este paciente tendría, en cierto modo, que hacer de _House._ Decidió que, en primer lugar, se informaría de las posibles consecuencias jurídicas. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a una de sus sobrinas.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y Cecilia dio un respingo. La pantalla le dijo que no era Alberto, sino su tía Amaia. Lo dejó sonar varias veces, nada deseosa de hablar, pero finalmente claudicó y apretó la tecla.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cecilia? ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, tía, soy yo.

- Isabel responde al teléfono exactamente igual que tu. ¿Todo bien?

- Si, todo bien.

- Estupendo. Mira, sobrina, te llamo porque quiero saber cómo se encuentra actualmente la regulación en materia de Males de Ojo.

- ¿Males de Ojo, dices?

- Eso es, Males de Ojo.

- Pues... pues no se... déjame que piense....

Amaia percibió el tono vacilante, tan impropio en su sobrina, y se preocupó.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta mucho el hombro?

- No. Quiero decir que no me molesta más de lo habitual... er... creo que la última normativa data de 1792...

Cecilia hacía esfuerzos casi mitológicos por concentrarse. Sabía perfectamente que en alguna neurona de su cerebro aquella información estaba debidamente registrada. Era de las mejores Letradas del Ministerio de Magia, entre otras cosas porque tenía una memoria similar a la de una manada de elefantes adultos. Pero en ese momento, bajo el shock emocional, le costaba encontrar la susodicha neurona.

- Si, tiene que ser antigua...- Dijo la voz de su tía. - ¿Sabes si está derogada?

- No. Quiero decir, no lo se...¡Espera! No está derogada. Lo que ocurre es que cayó en desuso.- Por fin, por fin conseguía acceder trabajosamente a la información.

- ¿Estás segura, Cecilia?

- Si, creo que sí. De todos modos, te lo comprobaré ahora mismo y te llamo.

- Gracias, sobrina. Espero tus noticias.

La tía de Cecilia colgó el teléfono extrañada mientras su sobrina consideraba que aquella tregua emocional era una victoria pírrica. Había capeado a su tía, que tenía una intuición clínica tremenda. No quería que acabara descubriendo el pastel y poniendo los hechos en conocimiento de sus padres. Respiró hondo, se fue al botiquín y se zampó cuatro pastillas de valeriana con pasiflora, volvió a respirar hondo y fue a consultar un libro.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Amaia, ya plenamente convencida de que no le quedaba otra que hacer de _House_, se levantó, cogió el abrigo y se encaminó al exterior, a la zona habilitada para la desaparición. Con un ligero _Crac_ la tía de Cecilia se apareció a la entrada del pueblo aquel, donde constaba la última residencia hispana de Archie.

Estaba al fondo de un valle estrecho surcado por un río encajonado que ahora permanecía helado, casi permanentemente cubierto por nubes bajas, ya fuera invierno o verano. Un lugar bastante hostil como hábitat humano. Precisamente por eso, muy conveniente para la enseñanza de la magia. Hacía muchos años que Amaia no iba por allí. Seguramente, desde que sus hijos dejaron de ir a campamentos mágicos. Resuelta, encaminó sus pasos entre la nieve hacia el manojo de casas de piedra que constituía el pueblo.

Solamente se cruzó con una persona, un brujo bajo vestido con pantalones de pana y gorra bien calada, que la saludó con un gruñido malhumorado y que vagamente creyó identificar como el marido de la dueña del hostal, establecimiento al que se dirigía.

Encontró a doña Lutgarda tras el mostrador del pequeño bar de la Fonda del Cepillo. La bruja, extrañada de que alguien se aviniera a llegarse hasta allí en pleno enero, se aprestó a atenderla con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Un café con leche.- Pidió Amaia mientras se despojaba de guantes, gorro, abrigo y bufanda.

- Hace mucho que no la veía por aquí, y menos en esta época del año.- dijo la dueña mientras colocaba un impecable plato con una cucharilla reluciente y un sobrecito de azúcar. Amaia alzó las cejas, sorprendida de que se acordara de ella.

- ¿Cómo está su padre? Yo sentí muchísimo lo de su madre. Era una gran hechicera.- dijo doña Lutgarda mientras hurgaba de espaldas en la cafetera.

- Gracias. Está bien.- Amaia sonrió con desgana. La orfandad era descarnada, aunque te tocara de mujer adulta y con hijos ya mayores.

- Y sus hijos, también los recuerdo. Mellizos. Chico y chica ¿Se le ha casado alguno? – Ahora la dueña colocaba la taza con el café humeante. Amaia percibió que olía estupendamente bien, e internamente lo agradeció.

- De momento, no.

- Bueno, ahora la juventud se toma las cosas con mas calma. Pero espero que se le casen pronto y verla por aquí en verano, con los nietos.- Y doña Lutgarda se la quedó mirando, esperando que le contara qué motivos la traían por aquel paraje en aquella época del año. Era el proceder de los brujos rurales. Si Amaia persistía en su silencio, la bruja no aguantaría las ganas de saber y preguntaría directamente. Pero lo consideraría mala educación, por parte de Amaia, claro está.

- Tengo entendido que tiene unos huéspedes ingleses.

- El señor y la señora Tumtums, sí. Y Witty, un perro blanco, pequeño y de malas pulgas. ¿Está enfermo alguno de ellos? Sería terrible, es su luna de miel.

_¿Luna de miel?_ Amaia contuvo la sorpresa y se concentró en sopesar la contestación. Debía investigar y, simultáneamente, no traicionar la privacidad del paciente.

- ¿Sabe si en el pueblo alguien sabe de aojos?

La señora Lutgarda abrió mucho los ojos. Y comprendió.

- ¡Oh, no!

Amaia bebió café sin hacer ni un solo gesto. Había tenido una gran suerte. La señora iba a cantar rápido.

- Vera... a usted se lo puedo decir porque es sanadora.

Amaia alzó la vista y no le sorprendió del todos que los ojos azules de doña Lutgarda estuvieran bañados por las lágrimas.

- ... y le ha dicho el médico muggle que tiene el hígado hecho unos zorros, y que si no deja de beber, se morirá. Mi Orestes solamente ha tenido dos obsesiones en esta vida, la bebida y, bueno, los placeres conyugales. Pero no me entienda mal, siempre me ha sido fiel.

Cinco minutos de hablar sin parar. Amaia asintió con la cabeza pensando que aquella mujer obviamente necesitaba desahogarse. Y en el fondo comprendiendo los motivos de su proceder.

- Así que... así que... – la bruja tartamudeó.- Después de pensar mucho cómo podría convencerle de que lo dejara, tomé la decisión. Y no crea, que me costó muchísimo.

- Supongo que es una fórmula de familia...

La bruja asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS CUATRO FASES DE LA LUNA**

**Cuarto Creciente**

Cuando Alberto, muy animado, llegó a casa, Cecilia había tomado una decisión. No se guardaría aquello, no haría como si no lo hubiera visto. Muchos años atrás, cuando eran unos críos, Cecilia supo que amaba a Alberto y que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Y entonces le dijo lo que era porque no concebía que entre dos personas que se querían pudiera haber secretos de ese calibre. Ahora actuaría igual. Le diría lo que había descubierto. Sin alharacas, sin escándalos, sin gritar. También sería sincera. Puede que para él aquello no significara nada, pero ella... ella no podía decir lo mismo. Que Alberto, su Alberto, hubiera tenido un lío con otra le destrozaba el corazón.

Lo recibió más fríamente de lo que realmente hubiera querido y él, desconcertado, la miró directamente a la cara con una expresión que irradiaba devoción, y aquello la hizo sentirse tan confundida que, cuando él preguntó "¿Qué te preocupa?" Cecilia, aunque había ensayado cómo empezar, no supo qué decir.

- En serio, cielo. Te preocupa algo y quiero que me lo digas.

Cecilia suspiró y se armó de valor.

- Tu móvil estaba debajo de una bolsa de farmacia…

- ¡Ah! – Alberto soltó una risita despreocupada. – Lo había olvidado por completo. Los compré cuando estabas en el hospital.

Cecilia le dedicó una mirada estupefacta. Alberto pareció acusar recibo y empezó a moverse nervioso. Tras un largo suspiro, empezó a hablar.

- Verás, Cecilia, cuando estuviste en el hospital, una tarde a primera hora, se te inflamó la laringe.

- ¿Qué?

- Podías haberte muerto. Pensé que tu tía o tu prima te lo dirían. Cuando no lo hicieron yo, yo… yo no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo. Cuando ocurrió yo no estaba contigo, solamente estaba tu abuelo Santiago. El se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y avisó a los medimagos, que enseguida se ocuparon de evitar que te ahogaras.

- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver con…?

- Espera, mi amor, déjame que termine.- Llegados a esas alturas, las lágrimas afloraban por las mejillas de Alberto.- Cuando me lo contaron me sentí terriblemente impotente. Y odié tu magia porque por su culpa estabas tan grave. Me tuvieron que dar una infusión calmante. Mas tarde tuve que ir a casa a por papeles tuyos y algo de ropa, y mientras caminaba aquel sentimiento fue creciendo, y cuando llegué a casa, hecho una furia, busqué todo lo que hubiera mágico... y lo rompí.

Alberto entonces se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el armario de los trastos de limpieza, descorrió el fondo falso y sacó la escoba familiar de Cecilia. Tenía el penacho de ramitas de abedul completamente destrozado.

- No pude con el palo, y eso que intenté a conciencia partirlo en dos...

Cecilia, asombrada, cogió su escoba y la contempló perpleja. Tendría que llevársela a su abuelo, que era ingeniero mágico, a ver si podía hacer algo, porque si acudía al Servicio Técnico Oficial el arreglo le costaría una pasta.

- Y esto.- Alberto le tendió un juego de _Mi Primer Miniquidditch_. Cecilia abrió la caja y tomó _Mi Primera Snitch. _La recordaba comouna bola gruesa y transparente, con una especie de polvillo fucsia que la inundaba cuando se agitaba. Ahora tenía un objeto aplastado y deforme, incapaz de levantarse un par de centímetros del suelo. Y no digamos el estado de _Mi Primera Bludger_, en tiempos un pelotón de gomaespuma ahora completamente irreconocible.

- Te dije que estuve a punto de romper vuestras varitas.- confesó Alberto.- No lo hice porque no las encontré. Después, con la bolsa de la ropa para pasar la noche contigo, salí a la calle y anduve hacia el hospital mágico como loco. Cuando me fui tranquilizando un poco me asustó la certeza de que es algo intrínseco, que no se os puede extirpar, y eso me hizo sentir impotencia. Pasaba por delante de una farmacia, entré, y los compré. No podría prohibir la magia en casa, pero al menos... al menos en la cama... entre nosotros... no quería que la usaras. No quería que volvieras a invocar ese conjuro profiláctico. Al menos…- Alberto estaba llorando a moco tendido.- Al menos en la intimidad quería que no interfiriera, lo maldecía con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto odié la magia!

Cuando Alberto terminó con su historia, Cecilia tenía la boca abierta.

- Dios mío, Alberto. Creí que…

- Después, se me olvidó por completo que los tenía. Tiene gracia ¿no?

- Creí que… que tu… que yo, que eran, que ya no te importaba tanto...

Ahora era el turno de Alberto para sorprenderse.

- ¿Te pensaste que los quería para usarlos con otra? – exclamó con una voz casi risueña.

- Er… yo… esto… si.

- ¡Qué tontería mas gorda! ¿Dónde iba a encontrar yo una mejor que tu? Lo siento, Cecilia. Debí contártelo todo, todos mis temores. – Y con aquello extendió los brazos, que recibieron a su mujer, aliviadísima e igualmente llorosa. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Cecilia levantó la cabeza y preguntó.

- Alberto ¿Sigues temiendo la magia?

- Nunca he sido capaz de calibrar del todo su alcance. Quiero decir, si es totalmente inocua o realmente peligrosa. Tal vez tu prima tenga razón, y deba frecuentar más los ambientes mágicos. Al fin y al cabo, fuera de tu familia, no lo hago apenas, eres tu la que viene a mi terreno.

- Es como todo, Alberto. Lo que se desconoce, fácilmente da miedo. Pero te dije, y te vuelvo a repetir, que fue un accidente, y los accidentes también les ocurren a los muggles.

Cecilia volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de Alberto. ¡Se estaba tan bien con él! Al cabo de otro rato, se atrevió a volver a preguntar.

- Dijiste… dijiste que estuve a punto de ahogarme.

- Si. Afortunadamente no duró mucho.

- Y que estaba mi abuelo conmigo.

- Providencial. Fue providencial.

Cecilia empezó a recordar una especie de alucinación que había olvidado por completo.

- Deberías lavarte la cara. Van a llegar los niños de un momento a otro y si te ven así, con los ojos rojos, van a pensar que ocurre algo.- dijo él.

- ¡Y tengo que llamar a mi tía!

xXxXxXxXx

- Tiene que quitar el mal de ojo al señor Tumtuns.- Dijo Amaia a doña Lutgarda.

- Se irá solo.- contestó la bruja.

- Creí que no funcionaban así.

- Hay, o había, de muchos tipos. Pero éste es bastante inocuo. Dura solamente una semana. Desaparece con el cambio de la fase de la luna. Se supone que una semana de abstinencia debe ser castigo suficiente para un hombre impetuoso, como mi Orestes.

- Entonces, en cuanto esta tarde salga la luna habrá desaparecido.

- Eso es. – Doña Lutgarda asintió.- Y después, ni rastro del conjuro.

xXxXxXxXx

Archie estaba nervioso. No le gustaban los sanadores, ni los medimagos. Practicaban unos conjuros muy inquietantes. Lo peor de todo era que tenía terror por el resultado que pudieran obtener. ¿Y si era algo permanente? Sería un completo desastre, ahora que acababa de casarse.

Caminaba muy tenso por los largos corredores del Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas, deseando no llegar nunca a la consulta en la que estaba citado. Una medimaga le recibió sonriente, le tendió una túnica clínica y le indicó un cuarto donde cambiarse.

- Quítese toda la ropa y póngase esto.- dijo sonriente.- Y cuando esté listo se tumba en esa camilla y su señora me avisa.

Archie palideció al contemplar la cantidad de instrumental amenazador que había en las vitrinas de aquella sala de diagnósticos. Ya estaba a punto de decirle a Mopsy que se largaban de allí cuando las delgadas y huesudas manos de ella lo aferraron por las solapas y comenzaron a desnudarlo metódicamente.

- Vas a ser bueno y dejarte hacer, Archie.- Dijo Mopsy con un tono muy decidido.- Recuerda que está en juego nuestra felicidad.

Archie alzó las cejas, incapaz de argumentar.

xXxXxXxXx

- En principio, bastaba que alguien acudiera al Ministerio alegando que era víctima de un mal de ojo para que se iniciara una investigación pero, como se transmitían oralmente y en secreto, se fueron olvidando, y a principios del siglo XVIII ya prácticamente no existían, de manera que se invirtió la carga de la prueba.

- ¿Quieres decir que después de la última regulación la presunta víctima tenía que demostrar que estaba bajo los efectos de ese maleficio?

- Eso es.

- Gracias, sobrina. Es todo lo que quería saber.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? La cobertura es terrible…

- Ya te lo contaré. Ahora tengo que colgar. Gracias, Cecilia.

- De nada.

La tía de Cecilia guardó el móvil en el bolso y miró el reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para que se desvaneciera el embrujo. Dio media vuelta y regresó al Hostal.

- ¿Me va a denunciar? – preguntó doña Lutgarda.

- El sanador que le atiende no tiene ni idea de qué se trata. En cuanto a mi, que soy su supervisora, cuando regrese al Hospital ya habrá desaparecido y el habrá consignado en el expediente que ya no existen restos del encantamiento. Por lo que se refiere al señor Tumtums… el señor Tumtums, sospecho, se sentirá sumamente aliviado de que todo haya pasado y deseoso de olvidarlo y concentrarse en otras cosas. Me dijo que está de luna de miel ¿no?

Doña Lutgarda sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo con los labios firmemente apretados, mientras colocaba un plato con un enorme bizcocho recién sacado del horno junto a una nueva taza de café humeante.

xXxXxXxXx

El abuelo de Cecilia fue directamente desde una reunión de trabajo hasta la casa de su nieta sin pasar por su casa para quitarse el traje y la corbata. Cecilia quería que cenara con ellos y, de paso, preguntarle algunas cosas.

Mientras las dos mayores terminaban los deberes y Alberto revisaba los de su hijo, bañaba a la pequeñita, daba la cena a los menores y los dejaba acostados en sus camas, Santiago la ayudó a poner la mesa. Cecilia aprovechó para charlar con él.

- Esta tarde Alberto me ha dicho que tuve un momento crítico en el hospital, que tú estabas conmigo y que, gracias a ti, no tenemos que lamentarlo. Me gustaría que me contaras exactamente qué pasó.

- Te noté una respiración extraña, como fatigosa. Avisé a los medimagos, que diagnosticaron una inflamación de laringe grave y te atendieron inmediatamente. Todo fue muy rápido, afortunadamente.

- ¿No había nadie más?

- ¿Te parece poca gente?

- Tengo un vago recuerdo.

- ¿Qué clase de vago recuerdo? Si estabas inconsciente…

- Uno muy extraño, en el que había alguien más.

Santiago sonrió bonachonamente.

- ¡Pues entonces parecería el camarote de los hermanos Marx! Sería un sueño, mi princesa.

- Soñé con la abuela.

- Ah, los sueños… desde tiempos muy antiguos son la mejor manera de volver a ver y hablar con nuestros seres queridos que han dejado este mundo. Dime, en tu sueño ¿estaba bien?

- Estaba guapísima. Y muy joven.

- Con poco más de veinticinco años, cuando nuestras dos hijas mayores ya eran autónomas y tu madre era un bebé…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es así como me la imagino yo. Era una etapa estupenda.

- Abuelo, tu… ¿tu sientes como si estuviera, a veces?

- Es difícil sustraerse a la ilusión de seguir teniéndola al lado. Fueron muchísimos años, Cecilia.

Ella lo miró emocionada.

- Pero de lo que estoy absolutamente seguro es de que no le gusta que llores pensando en ella. Así que ¡venga! ¡Vamos a cenar!

- Recuérdame antes de irte que te enseñe mi escoba.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu escoba?

- Ya lo verás…


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS CUATRO FASES DE LA LUNA**

**Luna Llena**

La luna estaba ahí, en el cielo, aunque las nubes cargadas de lluvia impedían que se viera. Pero eso daba igual. Era su presencia lo que el hechizo necesitaba. Dos brujos, separados por varios centenares de kilómetros, experimentaron simultáneamente una especie de _fluf_, acompañado de una sensación tenue y húmeda.

**xXxXxXxXx**

El sanador abrió la puerta y se quedó parado bajo el marco. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se marchó corriendo a la sala de descanso de los sanadores. Esperaba que estuviera allí su supervisora, la Sanadora Vilamaior. No la vio por ningún lado, pero sí a Lucía, su hija. Corrió y se colocó frente a ella. Lucía levantó la cabeza del grueso volumen que estaba leyendo y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es el señor Tumtums. Creo, creo que se ha recuperado.- Dijo aguantando la risa.

- ¡Ah! Y ¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo sabes? – Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

- Está con su señora.

- ¿Y?

- Con su señora encima, pasándoselo estupendamente, en la sala de pruebas del final del pasillo.

- Si yo fuera tu, imperturbaría la puerta de esa sala de pruebas. Y pondría un cartel de Prohibido el Paso. Uno de esos que tenemos embrujados.

Como él no dijo nada, Lucía tampoco le dedicó más tiempo y volvió a la lectura.

**xXxXxXxXx**

La Sanadora Vilamaior estaba muy ocupada hablando con Orestes. En realidad, le había preparado un discurso tremendista, en el que no faltó que comentara como quién no quiere la cosa que la bebida además puede causar impotencia, al cabo de los años. El brujo, compungido, prometió poner todo de su parte para abandonar el alcohol. Incluso apuntarse a _Magos Alcohólicos Anónimos_.

Doña Lutgarda asentía con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, Sanadora.

- No hay de qué.

- Esperamos verla pronto por aquí.

Amaia respiró hondo al salir al exterior. Acostumbrada a vivir entre montañas, aquel valle encajonado lejos de producirle rechazo le resultaba familiar, aunque hiciera un frío tremendo. Ya era de noche aunque no era tarde. Debía regresar al hospital, para comprobar que en su sección todo iba como debía. Tal vez su hija Lucía querría volver a casa con ella.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Al día siguiente Alberto tenía abrazada a Cecilia en la cocina cuando su hijo se les abalanzó aferrándose a las piernas de ambos. Por supuesto, a continuación apareció la pequeñita de 21 meses gritando "Beto, nooooo, quitaaaaaa". A esas edades los niños se sienten con pleno derecho de inmiscuirse en las muestras de afecto de sus padres y de éstos con sus hermanos.

Las dos mayores, en cambio, los miraron azoradas. Pero Isabel, doce años el próximo mes, que no había hecho más que inaugurar la adolescencia y ya se había encontrado con el accidente mágico que podría haberla dejado sin madre, había experimentado todo un baño de madurez por adelantado que le permitió hacerse una idea bastante buena. Y Mencía, la segunda, que siempre fue más madura que su hermana, quizás precisamente por ser la segunda, también lo percibió. Las dos tomaron buena nota, y sin decir nada se encargaron de que Alberto se acostara y hasta de sentar a Cristina en el orinal. Aunque esto último Mencía, siempre tan leída, lo calificó como una "experiencia escatológica".

Las dos niñas cerraron la puerta del cuarto que compartían, Isabel para dedicarse a sus deberes y Mencía para terminar el libro que ahora estaba leyendo, aunque antes comentaron, entre risitas, que sus padres se habían pasado la tarde y la cena intercambiando sonrisas, miradas embobadas y roces de manos aparentemente fortuitos. Seguramente, bajo la mesa también habrían intercambiado roces de zapatillas de estar por casa.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Le dijo Cecilia al oído mientras él metía los platos en el lavavajillas.- He estado pensando que si encontrábamos el modo durante mis embarazos, y cuando tú te rompiste la pierna, entonces no veo por qué no vamos a poder hacerlo ahora.

Alberto sonrió.

xXxXxXx

Archie montó a Mopsy delante y el se subió en la parte trasera de la escoba. Ambos estaban impacientes por llegar al hotel y encerrarse en la suite nupcial. De hecho, durante el viaje, estuvieron a punto de estamparse. Fue cuando Archie, incontenible, soltó el palo de la escoba y colocó ambas manos en ciertos atributos pares de Mopsy. El campanario medio derruido de una ermita solitaria en la provincia de Palencia, cuyas piedras venerables ya se habían librado anteriormente de colisiones brujiles, escapó una vez más por los pelos de un desastre arquitectónico que hubiera sido lamentable para el Patrimonio Histórico Nacional.

Cuando llegaron al Hostal del Cepillo, Archie tomó en brazos a Mopsy y, sacudiendo una patada lateral a Witty, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió la puerta con un codo, la cerró de una patada y, apuntando la varita hacia atrás, la imperturbó. No salieron en muchas horas. Tampoco es que los echaran de menos doña Lutgarda y su marido, el señor Orestes, pues andaban tan ocupados o más que ellos.

XxXxXxX

La luna llena tiene algunos efectos perniciosos en ciertos tipos de magia. Por ejemplo, desencadena lo peor de la licantropía. Pero la luna llena también es la mejor aliada y cómplice de los enamorados. Y Cecilia y Alberto no fueron una excepción, porque aunque llevaran trece años casados, aunque tuvieran cuatro niños, eso era, ni más ni menos, lo que eran ellos dos, una pareja enamorada. Bajo aquella luna llena, oculta entre las nubes y los altos edificios de Madrid, ellos fueron capaces de encontrar la forma. De hecho, no solo la encontraron, sino que además la fueron perfeccionando en veces sucesivas. Dejaron bastante mermado el contenido de la famosa cajita azul, y eso que era la primera vez en sus vidas que hacían uso de semejantes productos, aunque después ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el hechizo profiláctico era muchísimo más cómodo. Y más barato. El nuevo día los descubrió dormidos abrazados, sin otra ropa encima que las sábanas y el edredón como cuando eran unos recién casados.

**FIN**


End file.
